


Two Coffees Please (Epilogue)

by Lokisgame



Series: New Life [14]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: AU, Gen, X-Files OctoberFicFest, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: She started her day with coffee from the shop across the street.





	

She went to college, pre med, like her mom. It was tough at times and she missed home often, mom and dad and Will, but she told herself it's time to grow up.  
She started her day with coffee from the shop across the street. She and the barista played a game where every morning she challenged him to guess her order. One day, when dad was passing through town she wanted to show him, because he loved that kind of thing.  


"Hi Em" a young man behind the counter greeted her as she walked through the door.  
"Hi Gibson, two coffees today!" she smiled but something's was off, he kept staring at her dad, and dad was making his panic face  
"Dad? what's wrong?"  
"Nothing kiddo," Mulder shook it off quickly and smiled at her "nothing, yes, two coffees please"  
"No, wait! Don't tell him, he has to guess" she turned and smiled encouragingly at her friend  
"I don't know Em, I think I left my mojo at home today" he answered with unusual caution  
"Come on Gibson" she insisted playfully "I'll give you three shots!"  
"It's ok Emily, black for me, large soy latte macchiato for the young lady." Mulder cut her off because a line has started to form behind them.  
"You're no fun today" she pouted adorably with mock scorn "to go for me, thanks" and Mulder payed him in cash as she went to sit at her usual table.

After saying goodbye to his daughter Mulder walked back to the counter  
"Hello Gibson" he said but did not shake hands.  
"Nice to see you again Mr. Mulder" he immediately noticed change in the title, he left the FBI a few months back.  
"So, you still know things?" He wondered what could it mean, has someone sent him to spy on Emily, was she in danger?  
"It's ok, there's no need to worry, they gave up on me a long time ago"  
"How?" Mulder couldn't quite believe it, it was too much of a coincidence.  
"It's easy to lie when you know they're on to you."  
"What about her?" There it was, his most secret fear, that the Syndicate might come back one day and try to take her away.  
"Your family is safe" Gibson heard his thoughts and hurried to calm his fears "I can track them, they can't track me. If they come anywhere near her I'll know."  
"How did you get here? Were you looking for us?" Mulder was stunned by the improbability of the situation  
"No!" the young man shook his head decidedly "it was completely by chance. I got this gig 2 years ago, and she came here in august, paid with her credit card and I noticed the name and started to listen. She knows nothing about me apart from the fact that I know how she likes her coffee" Gibson couldn't hide a tiny hint of regret "I meant nothing by it really, she's nice to me but I'm not her type."  
Mulder felt for the kid. She's very much like her mom, both in looks and character, and that must have made an impression on the boy with the memory of them and the life that was denied to him because of his abilities. Mulder was watching his reactions and he knew he was not far from the truth. _Profiler and a mindreader walk into a bar._ He decided to take the boys word for it, he felt that right now she was more likely a threat to him than the other way around.  
"You still cheat at chess?"  
"No" Gibson smiled "I just make coffee. Or tea, green, jasmine. And chocolate muffins"  
"Yes" Mulder chuckled "to go please."  
"Drive safely Mr. Mulder" he said handing him his order "Say hi to Dr. Scully for me. You have a great kid."  
"Thanks Gibson" Mulder shook his hand this time "Take care."

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Leiascully's October Fic Fest
> 
> I won't say goodbye to Emily, at least not yet. I just won't stick to chronological order anymore.


End file.
